


The Panic Attack

by Moonscar



Series: The Forbidden Avenger Chatroom [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Disney Movies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Humor, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mother Hen Everyone, Movie Night, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Swearing, Tony Stark Has A Heart, clint is a little shit, everyone cares, everyone has a heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar
Summary: CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS: fuck fuck fuck tony are you online right now? the call isn't going through-SheBeSneaky: he's in a meeting with pepper and rhodey someewhere out of town.CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS: fuck okayCAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS: peter is having a panic attack-





	The Panic Attack

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : fuck fuck fuck tony are you online right now? the call isn't going through-

 **SheBeSneaky** : he's in a meeting with pepper and rhodey somehwere out of town. 

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : fuck okay

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : peter is having a panic attack-

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : he's convinced everyone is dead and keeps babbling on

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : keeps blabbering on about some other people

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : idk he's not making a lot of sense

 **SheBeSneaky** : okay make sure he's taking deep breaths

 **SheBeSneaky** : i'll try to get through to tony

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : okay

**SheBeSneaky** : i don't think he has his phone on him

 **SheBeSneaky** : the call went through but no one answered

 **SheBeSneaky** : also before you ask, i tried calling pepper and rhodey and it seems they don't have their phones on them either

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : okay, i've calmed him down a bit and he's just curled up on the couch right now.

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : he isn't hyperventilating any more so that's something.

 **CaptainMotherHen** : Can I come in? I've got some weighted blankets pet Bucky's request

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : er, gimme a sec

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : ye, you can come in

 **CaptainMotherHen** : okay, bucky is coming later, he's getting something else

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : k

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : shit he's crying again

 **MischievousSnek** : ya'll are useless i'm coming it. 

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : okay, also bruce are you back from walking tess?

 **CoolScienceBro** : I just came back, what's going on?

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : idk, peter had a panic attack

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : mind bringing tess in as well?

 **Mr.Jesus** : and coming to help me in the kitchen afterwards? also, grab wanda on the way

 **CoolScienceBro** : Oh, okay. Yeah I can do both of those

 **FalconsAreCool** : Anything I can do?

 **SheBeSneaky** : get more blankets

 **FalconsAreCool** : got it

**CaptainMotherHen** : Yeah, he seems a lot more calm now... just mostly unresponsive.

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : he might have a relapse though, so let's just all... stay close

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : that's what happened earlier

 **CaptainMotherHen** : Okay

 **FalconsAreCool** : can i come in?

 **CaptainMotherHen** : Yeah, come on in

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : i know right now isn't the time but like

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : but he looks like a burrito, literally

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : look at all the blankets he's buried under

 **CaptainMotherHen** : Uh huh

 **CaptainMotherHen** : On a different note, should we sign in Tess as a Service Dog?

 **CaptainMotherHen** : I mean, she seemed to notice instantly that something was wrong and she might help with anxiety

 **CoolScienceBro** : I don't know, I feel like that's a conversation he should have with Tony

 **CaptainMotherHen** : Still, just throwing the idea out there. 

**CoolScienceBro** : I know

 **CoolScienceBro** : Anyways, how is Peter doing? He didn't seem... to be doing his best

 **MischievousSnek** : yeah no shit, panic attacks suck

 **MischievousSnek** : i think most of us can attest to that

 **MischievousSnek** : anyways, he's mostly unresponsive, like we said earlier. he's just petting the dog

 **CoolScienceBro** : Okay, at least he isn't full on freaking out

 **CoolScienceBro** : Anyways, me, Bucky and Wanda are making some sweets for him... Notably, Cream Puffs

 **CoolScienceBro** : I don't know, Bucky said that Peter likes them-

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : ye, he does.

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : we'd often just... sneak into the kitchen and eat them all

 **CoolScienceBro** : Of course you did-

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : okay but steve has been fretting over peter so much jfc 

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : like, he seems calm but we can all see his internal panic

 **CoolScienceBro** : We're all internally panicking

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : yeah but... steve is like a dotting mother

 **CoolScienceBro** : I mean, his username says it all

 **CoolScienceBro** : Therefore Peter already knows this

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : I know but sttiillll

 **CoolScienceBro** : Anyways, I've gotta get back to baking

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : k

~~~~**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : OKAY BITCHES WHERE ARE ALL THE DISNEY MOVIES

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : SOMEONE HAS MOVED THEM AND IDK WHERE THEY ARE-

 **FalconsAreCool** : I hid them

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : W H Y

 **FalconsAreCool** : I can only walk into the living room hearing you sing "Be A Man" from Mulan a certain number of times before going crazy

 **FalconsAreCool** : They're in my room under the bed so I'll go get them

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : b e t r a y a l 

**FalconsAreCool** : Yeah well, you haven't suffered the same torture I have

**Mr.Jesus** : steve, we need your help up here to carry these down

 **CaptainMotherHen** : Okay, coming love

 **MischievousSnek** : i'm going to retrieve my brother.

 **MischievousSnek** : although i hate to admit it, maybe his presence and pure stupidity will help peter

 **SheBeSneaky** : i'll get some drinks and blankets, i have a feeling this will turn into a lazy, movie day

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : it wasn't already?

 **FalconsAreCool** : Well if it wasn't before, it is now

**PopTartLover** : IS THE SPIDER-CHILD OKAY?!

 **FalconsAreCool** : 'Okay' isn't the word I'd use

 **FalconsAreCool** : More so 'Not breaking down'

 **FalconsAreCool** : He's just been... indifferent these past few hours

 **PopTartMan** : Well that will not do!

 **PopTartMan** : We must make him happy!

 **PopTartMan** : Starting with those Disneys!

 **FalconsAreCool** : It's movies, just animated. Just call them Disney Movies, people will get the gist of it

 **PopTartMan** : Okay! Starting with these Disney movies!

~~~~**CoolScienceBro** : The treats are arriving!

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD

 **SheBeSneaky** : clint, it's your turn to be on popcorn duty

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : WHY ME?! 

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : I'M STAYING WITH PETER

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : YOU'LL ONLY REMOVE ME FROM HIM IF YOU KILL ME

 **SheBeSneaky** : doesn't change the fact you're on popcorn duty. 

**SheBeSneaky** : would you rather we not have popcorn at all

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : UUUUGGHHHHH

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : F I N E

 **SheBeSneaky** : thought so

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : holy shit wanda's mom mode has been activated everyone MOVE ASIDE-

**FalconsAreCool** : At least he seems to enjoy the sweets

 **CaptainMotherHen** : Yeah

 **Mr.Jesus** : he better enjoy them, if not then he lied to me about them being his favorite-

 **Mr.Jesus** : i'd have to make different treats if he didn't like them

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : you wouldn't HAVE to 

**Mr.Jesus** : yes, i would

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : we have like, so many parental figures under this roof

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : tony, bucky, wanda, steve and nat all acting like over-bearing and protective mothers

 **MischievousSnek** : you are a _father_ what are you talking about?

 **MischievousSnek** : you've been watching over this kid like a hawk ever since you found him freaking out

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : of course i have

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : because i'm HAWKeye

 **MischievousSnek** : i _will_ stab you

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : not in peter's presence you won't

 **MischievousSnek** : you better sleep with one eye open tonight 

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : ... _fuck_

~~~~**CaptainMotherHen** : What's Peter favorite Disney movie?

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : i think it's the lion king

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : but i don't it's a good idea to put that one on because he always cries when Mufasa dies sooooo

 **CaptainMotherHen** : Okay then, nothing with dying parents... Got it

 **CaptainMotehrHen** : ... Okay but most of these have dead parents 

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : Just pick Mulan

 **FalconsAreCool** : I... am so done with you.

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : GIRL POWER BITCH

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : MULAN IS AN AMAZING WOMAN AND THE MOVIE HAS GOOD ASS HUMOR AND SONGS

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : SUE ME-

 **FalconsAreCool** : The movie is good! 

**FalconsAreCool** : You're the problem, always singing at the top of your lungs and gushing about e _verything_

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : oh fuck off, you all love me

 **SheBeSneaky** : debatable

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : w o w

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : why am i always being attacked?

 **SheBeSneaky** : because you're easy to attack

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : I AM A RESPECTABLE AVENGER

 **SheBeSneaky** : ... 

**CAWCAWMOTERFUCKERS** : THAT'S A YES

 **CAWCAWMOTHEFUCKERS** : HA H A

 **CAWCAWMOTEHRFUCKERS** : OKAY SO THE POPCORNS READY START THE MOVIE 

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : "Cheer Up Peter" MISSION HAS BEGUN

 **SheBeSneaky** : we begun that the moment you texted us in a panic

 **SheBeSneaky** : we're just moving onto part 2

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : true

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : HOLY SHIT HE GIGGLED REPLAY REPLAY

 **CaptainMotherHen** : No

 **CaptainMotherHen** : He'll just shut off again if we all scramble for the remote

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : ... okay

~~~~**MischievousSnek** : my brother is an imbecile

 **MischievousSnek** : just needed to put that out there

**FalconsAreCool** : Okay so, what's the next movie?

 **SheBeSneaky** : peter wants to watch wall-e

 **FalconsAreCool** : ... How do you know?

 **SheBeSneaky** : he keeps eyeing it

 **FalconsAreCool** : Welp, Wall-E it is

~~~~**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : Cheer Up Peter Mission, Complete

 **CaptainMotherHen** : Your grammar is disgusting

 **PopTartLover** : Oh! We've succeeded?

 **MischievousSnek** : obviously, he seems so much more calm and he's smiling now

 **SheBeSneaky** : he's even eating the dinner cap made

 **CoolScienceBro** : He seems pretty tired though, I think he's gonna pass out soon

 **Mr.Jesus** : good, the kid needs sleep

 **CoolScienceBro** : True

**IronPopTartMan** : holy shit okay i just read up

 **IronPopTartMan** : is peter asleep right now? i know it's like, 3 am but something came up and i've been running around non-stop and just now had the time to check the messenger

 **IronPopTartMan** : why are you guys not replying?

 **IronPopTartMan** : are you all seriously asleep?

 **Mr.Jesus:** no, me, nat and the snek are still awake, cleaning everything up right now. 

**SheBeSneaky** : we're just all gonna stay in the living room since most of us are already asleep, and we'd risk waking up peter.

 **IronPopTartMan** : okay, thank you guys so much for taking care of him, his anxiety has been through the roof ever since the kidnapping. i thought he was getting better though, which is why i went to the meeting

 **SheBeSneaky** : it's fine stark, we're all here for the kid

 **MischievousSnek** : yeah, no harm will come to him under all of our watch

 **IronPopTartMan** : i know, but i can't help but worry

 **SheBeSneaky** : we know

 **IronPopTartMan** : anyways, i'll be back by tomorrow evening, maybe tomorrow night

 **Mr.Jesus** : okay, we'll take care of him.

 **IronPopTartMan** : ... okay.

 **IronPopTartMan** : i trust you guys

 **Mr.Jesus** : ... thanks

 **IronPopTartMan** : of course

 **IronPopTartMan** : anyways, i need to go to sleep before pepper knocks me out herself

 **Mr.Jesus** : got it

 **SheBeSneaky** : okay, we'll be off, going to sleep soon anyways

 **MischievousSnek** : yeah

 **IronPopTartMan** : rest well, and thank you guys again

 **SheBeSneaky** : of course

**Author's Note:**

> WOO BOI 
> 
> SO, i feel like i didn't include enough of every character but like, some actions just can't be written down in text form. I can guarantee you that Peter got cared for a lot though.
> 
> Also, I like to think that Tony trust them with his kid, enough to not fly over RIGHT AWAY when he realizes Peter had a panic attack hours ago, ya know? Idk, I feel like they all deserve more credit. Yeah, he's definitely the one who Peter trust more and all but it's not JUST Tony.
> 
> Clint... is such a dad omg- XD I'm sorry, i imagine him being really caring, just showing it in a different way- 
> 
> Also, Peter is low-key the main character of this series so it was so new to see everyone interacting without him in the chat, ya know?
> 
> I always appreciate comments! =D


End file.
